Juicio Del Cielo Oscuro
by Toshiroo
Summary: le dan una noticia al club de ocultismo, una demonio noble fue asesinada por un grupo de angeles caidos, esto afectara al grupo gremory? pueden encontrarse a ese grupo o conocer nuevas personas?
1. Triste Noticia

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

-ese día había una atmósfera pesada en el club, el castaño Issei yodo, peón de la noble Rias Gremory alza la mano junto a la joven alfil de cabello rubio que tenía la misma cara de duda que el para preguntar- q...que pasa?...el ambiente está muy extraño no crees Asia? -le pregunta a la rubia que asiente rápidamente- si Issei-san -no termina de hablar ya que la interrumpen, una hermosa chica de cabello rojo como la sangre que estaba junto a otra chica de cabello negro largó- Issei...Asia... Nos acaba de llegar una noticia algo fuerte -Rias suspira pesado y los mira con unos ojos en los que se mostraba algo de tristeza- una amiga, un demonio de la nobleza como yo fue asesinada hace unos días, un ataque de un grupo de asalto de ángeles caídos -al escuchar eso no solo Issei y Asia sino kiba yuuto el caballero de Rias las miraban con un rostro de sorpresa- asesinada? -decían al unísono a lo que ellas asienten- si, -era akeno la que hablaba ahora- la pequeña Nia Senra-sama, nos llego el informe de su muerte hace poco también nos informaron que nos cuidáramos ya que esos ángeles caídos pueden seguir por aquí así que tengan cuidado cuando caminen -ellos asienten y tratan de hacer sus actividades sin parecer muy nerviosos, para cuando terminan sus actividades del club tato akeno como rías debían quedarse para así ver asuntos sobre la muerte de su amiga, Asia se fue temprano a casa para poder hacer la cena de Issei y sorprenderlo con la comida que su madre le enseño, así que el castaño se fue sólo a casa, pasando por el bosque para así tomar un atajo que le agradaba-

Haaa... Hace mucho que no caminaba solo a casa y menos por aquí -decía esas palabras mientras se estiraba de manera tranquila pero a llegar al centro del camino siente como su cuerpo se tensa y se paraliza de golpe- q...que...pasa...n..o puedo ...moverme -al no poder mover ni un dedo se veía como rápidamente se veía el estrés en su mirada, tratando de liberarse notando como debajo de sus pies se formaba un círculo de luz- no lo intentes Demonio-Kun, ese es un aro de luz que cree para sellar los movimientos de los de tu especie -de las sombras aparecía un señor que se veía algo mayor, vistiendo un traje entero y lo miraba con un rostro tétrico-

T...tu lo hiciste? Esto se siente... Eres un ángel caído verdad? Se siente como las lanzas de luz... -el hombre comienza a reír mientras se acerca a el- correcto! Me llamo berser mucho -se presenta sacando sus alas negras formando una lanza de luz con su mano con la cual apunta a Issei mientras sonríe- gusto, demonio-Kun


	2. Angel vs Demonio

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

_T...tu lo hiciste? Esto se siente... Eres un ángel caído verdad? Se siente como las lanzas de luz... -el hombre comienza a reír mientras se acerca a el- correcto! Me llamo berser mucho -se presenta sacando sus alas negras formando una lanza de luz con su mano con la cual apunta a Issei mientras sonríe- gusto, demonio-Kun_

-Issei lo miraba asustado pensando que lo mataría mientras por su mente pasaba la fugaz idea que su ama lo salvaría como las veces anteriores que lo atacaban los Ángeles caídos de esa manera pero Berser movía esa lanza como jugando un poco mientras sonríe- nadie te salvara Demonio-Kun rodee la zona con un campo de energía para que no sientan tu presencia ni n amia –al decir eso lo apunta nuevamente y hace una pose como para lanzarla- muere –este se prepara para lanzarla pero en el segundo que iba a hacer esa acción se ve como una sombra sale de unos arbustos dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara- te encontré maldito –se veía que era un joven de cabello negro que vestía una capa larga de la cual solo sus manos salían de las mangas de su capa negra y se veía que llevaba un parque blanco sobre su ojo izquierdo, entonces hace una pose de ataque sin apartar su mirada de el-

-el ángel caído hace un rostro de desagrado al ver al sujeto que le había dado ese golpe- maldición como me encuentras siempre? –musita esas palabras con deje de molestia a lo que le responden- tu desagradable olor… es algo que jamás te quitaras –señala su propia nariz- siempre te encontrare gracias a tu olor –dicho eso mira a Issei de reojo- espera unos minutos chico –Issei estaba concertado por lo que pasaba tanto que sus palabras no salían pero aun así trataba de liberarse mientras aquel tipo señala a berser con su puno- Shadow Claw –tanto sus brazos como la manga de la capa se convierte como un fuego negro que forma una especia de garra negra- te matare…

-por el lado del ángel caído que seguía mirándolo con molestia abre un poco los ojos al escuchar lo del olor- mierda así es como lo haces –crea otra lanza preparándose para atacar al ver que el hacia uso de su sacred gear- estas igual atrapado en mi campo no me ganaras y menos matarme… -decía eso pero cierra su boca al ver que su contrincante sonreía- berser…como crees que entre? Hay parte de tu campo que fue destruido es cuestión de tiempo que los amigos del chico en tu circulo vengan… mi acto en esta obra se llama ganar tiempo –dicho eso se lanza contra el dando un golpe directo a su pecho pero es detenido con la lanza la cual atraviesa su mano causándole un dolor horrendo pero en vez de detenerse toma esta para quitarla de en medio y dar un golpe a su rostro con su puno libre haciendo que cayera al suelo, luego de que esto pasara se ve como ese campo que los rodeaba se rompía en pedazos así que berser abre sus alas volando rápidamente de ahí para luego en el cielo se ve como un rayo amarillo es disparado directo hacia el, hace una maniobra evasiva para salvarse y así lograr desaparecer en la oscura noche-

Haa… -mira a Issei luego de que berser escapa y suspira- dejarlo escapar así para ganarte tiempo? Soy bueno no? –dice en broma y con su mano sana raspa el circulo para que este sea liberado- como te sientes? Ya debes poder moverte –al escuchar eso Issei hace rápidas reverencias agradeciéndole- gracias gracias gracias! –toma la mano de el- muchas gracias por salvarme! Cierto, no me presente soy Issei Hyodou

Issei? Mucho gusto yo… -fue interrumpido por akeno que aparecía ahí de repente la cual estaba acompañada por una pequeña chica de claros cabellos- Ara, Ara Issei-Kun, siempre te metes en problemas, que suerte que este caballero abrió una parte del campo así pudimos encontrarte –decía eso haciendo una tranquila sonrisa y la pequeña se acerca a Issei- Issei-SENPA la presidenta nos espera en el club para hablar de lo sucedido –mira al que salvo a Issei- también vienes –decía eso con tono autoritario y akeno se acerca sonriendo- si ya que ese ataque parece que fue planeado y aun no oímos tu presentación joven –al oír eso hace una leve reverencia- Kai…Segawa antiguo alfil de la noble Nia Senra-sama…


	3. Pasado

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

-Akeno al escuchar esas palabras abre sus ojos por la sorpresa así que por raro que parezca hablaba con un serio tono de voz sin usar su típico Ara,Ara mientras miraba a Issei y Kai-

Issei-Kun, puedes acompañar a Kai-Kun al edificio del club? Koneko y yo nos adelantaremos -dicho eso hace aparecer un sello mágico bajo ellas 2 y desaparecen rápidamente mientras Issei lo miraba fijamente- tu ama fue as...-no terminaba de hablar al ser interrumpido por el- vamos? -se veía por su tono de voz que no deseaba hablar de eso, o por lo menos no ahí- hablare de eso cuando lleguemos a ese club que mencionaron antes a lo que Issei asiente y comienza a caminar seguido por el sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba algo pesado por el silencio hasta que decide tomar la palabra- bueno! Espero podamos llevarnos bien Kai -hace una sonrisa amable que se avisa algo nervioso, el contrario al ver eso hace una leve risa y asiente- espero nos llevemos bien Issei -luego de ese saludo el ambiente se sentía menos pesado que antes así fue más rápido el camino hasta el edificio del club, apenas entran una pelirroja de hermoso cabello abraza a Issei tomándolo de la cabeza para apoyar está sobre sus pechos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, notándose como el castaño hacia un rostro de felicidad por esto-

Mi precioso Issei mi precioso Issei casi te pierdo -el castaño seguía con su rostro de felicidad mientras la miraba- buchou estoy bien -ella deja de abrazarlo y limpia las lágrimas falsas que tenía- me alegra eso -mira a Kai y hace una leve reverencia- muchas gracias por salvar a mi querido peón

-Kai veía eso con una gota caía por su cien y al escuchar lo que le dicen este mueve su mano sana, la que no había sido atravesada por aquella lanza de luz en forma de negación- tranquila, no fue nada -decía eso a lo que siente como toma la mano que tenía herida haciendo un leve gesto de dolor- q..que haces?

L..lo siento -dice una rubia la cual sus manos se envolvía en una luz verde curando su mano lentamente- muchas gracias por salvar a Issei-san... No sabría que hacer si algo le hubiera pasado -sus ojos se ponían algo llorosos mientras le curaba la mano y otra persona se acerca a el, una que tenía una tranquila sonrisa- gracias por salvar a nuestro compañero -el Rubio hace una reverencia sin perder la sonrisa para luego mirar el rostro de el- si quieres Asia puede curar la herida de tu ojo -al decir eso este toca el parche que tiene sobre su ojo haciendo un rostro serio- no gracias... Le haré algo a esto luego de que haga algo que debo hacer...

Algo? -decía la pequeña de cabellos blancos acercándose junto a akeno, mirándolo con su típica mirada sería a lo que el hace un rostro de molestia mirando a otro lado- cuando mate al que la mato ya que el fue el que me lo hizo -se quita el parche dejando ver una cicatriz que tenía sobre su ojo y al ver esa herida y escuchar lo que dice todos abren los ojos, entonces Rias se acerca a el tomando su mano suavemente- puede ser doloroso pero podrías contarnos lo que paso?

-el suspira y la mira poniendo un rostro de tristeza apretando levemente su mano- e...esa noche... Venía con Nia-sama luego de un paseo nocturno pero antes de llegar a casa...paso...el ataque

-FlashBack-  
-una hermosa chica de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda la cual vestía un hermoso traje de color rojo suave, un vestido que dejaba a la vista solamente sus piernas y llevaba sobre este una abrigo de seda suave caminaba de alegre manera en una noche bajo la luna llena- Kai~Kun -canturreaba mientras caminaba- gracias por acompañarme a este paseo! -dice eso con una sonrisa amable y feliz-

-el joven que la seguía sonríe de manera gentil al verla- es un placer acompañarla siempre Nia-sama, sabe que la seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos -al escuchar eso la joven sonríe con un leve sonrojo que manchaba sus mejillas de suave manera- me alegra escuchar eso me alegra saber que seguirás contigo -lo señala ampliando su sonrisa- cuando lleguemos te diré algo especial!

Algo especial? Que me dirás? -preguntaba pero solamente le daban una negación y la chica comenzaba a caminar rápidamente para volver a casa siendo seguida por el, momentos de haber caminado más rápido ambos sienten como sus cuerpos se tensionan cuando círculo amarillo aparece detrás de ellos sin darles tiempo de reacción 2 lanzas de luz atraviesan las manos de Kai lo que hace que se arrodillen por el dolor causado sin poder moverse o saber que pasaba veía como un tercero se acercaba a Nia tranquilamente- vaya vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensaba no creen? Claro que si berser-sama -responden los que tenían a Kai arrodillado sacando sus alas negras mientras sonríen-

A...ángeles caídos -decía Nia con un rostro de molestia no por estar atada así sino por lo que le habían echo a su esclavo- como te atreves a hacerle eso a Kai-Kun? -trataba de liberarse sin lograrlo- no estas en posición de ordenarme -decía berser sacando su lanza de luz y de un rápido movimiento causaba una herida en el ojo de Kai el cual solamente se veía como la sangre brotaba de la herida, junto con humo por ser una lanza de luz la que causaba eso, al momento de ver eso Nia da un grito sonoro tratando desesperadamente de liberarse notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir mucha energía y Kai trataba de contener el dolor- bueno a lo que vinimos a hacer -antes de que ella pudiera hacer crea otra lanza la cual lanza a Nia impactado su abdomen y la atraviesa haciendo que ella escupiera sangre, Kai al ver eso estalla en ira liberando su sacred gear para romper esas lanzas aún siendo atado por el círculo de luz- te...matare! -berser al ver eso prepara otra lanza para atacar pero algo paso en ese momento Nia con la energía que le quedaba hace una onda de magia de color azul lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a los ángeles que tenían a Kai y berser que logró sentir eso saca sus alas volando rápidamente de ahí-

Nia-sama! -gritaba caí mientras corría a donde ella estaba tomándola en sus brazos mientras uno de sus ojos continuaba sangrando se veía como el otro era inundado por las lágrimas- vamos Nia-sama debe haber algo para salvarla -al decir eso abre sus ojos al sentir como ella tomaba su mejilla acariciándola suavemente- K..Kai-Kun -apenas se escuchaba debido a la sangre que escupía notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- u..última orden...p...por favor...busca a un amo al que servirle... N..o... te vuelvas un demonio callejero... -Kai al escuchar esas palabras lloraba aún más abrazándola- N..Nia-sama no diga eso se va a salvar... No diga eso...

Kai-Kun.. -lo abrazaba con la poca fuerza que tenía- lo que te iba a decir... Siempre te he queri...d...o -cerraba sus ojos de manera lenta sintiendo su cuerpo con un leve frío ya dejando de moverse, mientras este la abrazaba- t...también yo...Nia-sama... -esa noche fue aún más oscura que de costumbre-

-Fin FlashBack-

-luego de contar esa historia se podía observar como los miembros del club de ocultismo tenían sus rostros inundado por lágrimas, antes de que el dijera algo era abrazado por una Rias llorando la cual colocaba su rostro sobre sus pechos y acariciaba su cabeza de manera suave- cumplirás la orden que te dio -decía eso acariciando sus cabellos de el, el cual no entendía lo que ella le decía- no serás un callejero, sírveme como mi nueva pieza -Kai al escucha eso abre los ojos los cuales se ponían cristalinos por las lágrimas y sin decir nada solamente asentía abrazando a la que sería su nueva ama y los demás miembros sonreían aún con sus lagrimosos ojos-


	4. Pieza Nueva

**_Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D _**

**_PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD_**

**-luego de ese abrazo la pelirroja limpiaba sus lagrimas y la del contrario sin decir nada hacia un circulo mágico bajo ambos y una pieza de ajedrez sale del cuerpo de Kai, la pieza de alfil que Nia había usado con el una de color azul marino se tornaba de color rojo para volver a ser introducida dentro de el- Bienvenido a la familia Gremory Kai –decía Rias haciendo una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabeza suavemente a lo que le responden de una manera que parecía algo tímida por haber sido aceptado de tan gentil manera- m…muchas gracias Rias-sama**

**Bien! –decía Issei limpiando sus lagrimas con un tono mas alegre- tenemos un alfil mas! Aunque –coloca la mano en su mentón y lo mira- Buchou me dijo que el alfil posee magia de apoyo, como Asia y su **_Twilight Healing_**,** pero en el parque la magia que usaste era mas de ataque –continuaba mirando a Kai y este hace una leve sonrisa activando su sacred gear pero en un solo brazo- Nia-sama decía que era un alfil "especial", un alfil de ataque diría yo –musitaba eso y aquel fuego negro de su brazo desaparecía lentamente-

Ara,Ara si es un alfil extraño verdad Buchou? –akeno le decía eso a Rias con su típica sonrisa a lo que ella asiente y le acaricia la cabeza a Kai pero antes de el que pudiera decir algo la pelirroja toma la palabra- deben volver a casa, mañana la academia tiene unas pruebas así que deben descansar –luego de decir eso todos dan un unísono si retirándose lentamente- Kai, quédate un momento para hablar de algo –le decía eso y el asentía sin preguntar de que se trataba-

-unos minutos luego de que abandonaban el edificio del club Issei y Asia regresaban a la casa para poder descansar, y debido a que sus padres estaban dormidos ellos no podían cenar o hacer algún ruido-

Asia, debemos descansar para mañana –decía eso pero mira como la pequeña ex-monja tenia su mirada algo perdida y solo llega a musitar- espero que Kai-san se sienta cómodo con nosotros luego de lo que le paso –el castaño luego de escucharla acaricia sus cabellos rubios de suave manera lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente, haciendo que lo mirara un poco a los ojos- se sentirá bien y si se ve incomodo haremos que se sienta cómodo! –la rubia se sintió cómoda con su respuesta y luego lo abrazo levemente presionando sus pechos al contrario lo que hizo que este se sonrojara teniendo mil y un ideas pervertidas en ese instante pero logrando controlarse le acaricia la cabeza para luego separarse sonriendo- descansa Asia –dicho eso ambos se retiraban a sus habitaciones para poder descansar-

-luego de una mañana normal, ya en la academia todos los estudiantes tuvieron una serie de pruebas para ver si lograban mejorar sus notas, notando como un castaño tenia un rostro de muerto viviente- ahh! Malditas pruebas! Debería haber estudiado mas con Asia –gritaba en su interior y el maestro llamaba la atención de todos los estudiantes Lugo de recoger las pruebas- bien chicos! Se que es un poco extraño tener estas noticias en esta época del año pero tenemos un estudiante transfe… –no había terminado de decir eso cuando los chicos y las chicas expresaban su emoción, el maestro sus suspira leve y sonríe- pasa por favor –justo luego de haber terminado esa frase se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro el cual llevaba un parche blanco sobre su ojo izquierdo, llevando su uniforme bajo una capa negra de cuerpo entero, colocándose en medio del salón hace una leve reverencia- Kai Segawa mucho gusto –los chicos y las chicas deban un saludo de emoción que se combinaba con unos: es el nuevo? Kyaa es guapo, que se siente hache, que se escuchaban en ese lugar, pero el mas sorprendido de todos era Issei y Asia-chan que lo miraban fijamente y sin que el maestro dijera algo este se acercaba a ellos tomando la mano de ambos- Issei..Asia espero podamos llevarnos bien –ambos sonríen y asienten mientras el maestro le tiraba una tiza a la cabeza por haber caminado sin su permiso- ya que, Segawa siéntate detrás de Hyodou –luego de que este se sentara pasaron unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana, Kai no pudio ni moverse ya que tenia una ola de chicos y chicas que lo habían arrinconado en su propio asiente- Segawa-Kun, Kai-Kun, Segawa, Kai –no se distinguía quien hablaba ya que todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo, mirando como Issei y Asia lo observaban con una leve risa a este le caía una gota por su cien hasta que escucha las múltiples preguntas que le daban- de donde vienes? Trabajo de tus padres? Donde vives? Que te paso en el ojo? Como conoces a Hyodou y Asia-chan? No eres un pervertido como el –el castaño estornudaba diciendo que hablaban de el- soy de Japón, vivo cerca de la academia, no vivo con mis padres, un accidente del que no quiero hablar y son amigos míos, no, no soy un pervertido –respondía suspirando levemente hasta que la ola de preguntas se calmaba pudiendo liberarse ya, saliendo a donde el edificio del club estaba y así encontrarse con Issei y Asia que lo esperaban- vaya sorpresa, no esperaba que entraras a la academia

Para mi fue una sorpresa, Rias-sama me dijo que entrara ayer en la noche, pero igual creo que será divertido –hacia una sonrisa al decir eso comenzando a caminar pero se detiene de golpe mirando a un lado fuera de las verjas de la academia haciendo una leve mirada de odio- q…que ocurre Kai-san? –al escuchar la pregunta de Asia este voltea a verla- solo me llego un olor desagradable –Issei toca su hombro mientras lo miraba- ángel caído? Verdad? No iras tras el o si?

-Kai niega al escuchar eso- Rias-sama también me dijo que no actuara solo, que no lo persiguiera sin un plan porque podría poner mi vida y las que me rodean en ese momento en deliro, así que deberá esperar –decía esas palabras haciendo un gesto de ira al realmente querer perseguirlo- ya le llegara su momento –logra calmarse para así junto con ellos llegar a l edificio del club- hemos llegado –decía Issei con su animo habitual y Kai al entrar mira a akeno al ser la superiora que estaba ahí- Akeno-sama, deben tener cuidado al salir, se siente un aroma desagradable que merodea por aquí….


	5. Encargo Especial

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

-al escuchar lo que Kai decía ella ponía una mirada un poco sería- ya veo, deben tener cuidado para que no pase lo anterior -refiriéndose a cuando Issei fue atacado- Akeno-sama, donde esta Rias-sama? -preguntaba con dudas al no haberla visto- buchou? Esta haciendo un encargo especial

Encargo especial? Ya veo -decía con rostro tranquilo hasta que Koneko y Kiba se acercaban a ellos- tranquilo buchou sabe cuidarse pero otra cosa importante, Kai-kun como te fue en tu primer día? -preguntaba el Rubio con esa típica amabilidad seguido por Koneko que comía una dona- te trataron bien?

-Kai luego de escuchar esas preguntas asiente sonriendo- fueron muy amables, -sonríe leve pero esas sonrisas desaparecen al escuchar una explosión en un parque cercano que hizo que todos fueran a la ventana para ver de donde provenía- que pasa?!

Ara,Ara ya debe estar con su encargo -decía akeno con su sonrisa normal pero Kai seguía mirando fuera abriendo sus ojos levemente al percibir un olor específico- R..Rias-sama... -aprieta el marco de la ventana- Akeno-sama... Su encargo...es berser verdad? -sacaba sus alas negras dispuesto a salir por esa ventana pero Koneko le detenía un brazo y Akeno lo abrazaba de la espalda colocando su cabeza sobre sus pechos mientras acariciaba su cabeza lo que hacia que Issei estallara en celos al el querer estar en esa situación- tranquilo Kai-kun, se que quieres vengarte pero -acariciaba su cabeza con cariño notando al castaño más celoso sin decir nada- Rias es tu ama, ella se preocupa por sus esclavos, tomara tu venganza para ayudar a tu corazón, así que déjala -al escuchar eso este logra calmara esperando por su regreso escondiendo sus alas nuevamente- está bien...

-en el bosque hace 10 minutos-  
-una hermosa pelirroja que vestía el uniforme de la asásemos kuoh caminaba tranquilamente por ese bosque de manera elegante viendo cada detalle de ese lugar hasta que llega a la mitad de este lugar- vamos, sal se que estas ahí -con su mano hace su largó cabello atrás para así ella dar una vuelta y seguía hablado con manera desafiante-  
Es hora de tu castigo!

Castigo? -decía un hombre mayor que salía de las sombras- no puedo creer que una sucia demonio me hablé a mi de esa manera -hacía presentes sus alas mientras la miraba con un rostro de odio-

Eso debería decirlo yo, -su energía demoníaca la rodeaba- te destruiré por mi alfil y vengar a Nia -al mencionar ese nombre el ángel caído crea una lanza de luz y la apunta- te matare como a ella -ríe de manera leve mirándola- aunque podría disfrutar un poco de tu cuerpo, te ves mejor que esa demonio -ese comentario hizo que Rias se molestara haciendo que su energía creciera lanzándole una bola de su energía de destrucción la cual el evita rápidamente- una demonio no puede matarme, son unos debiluch... -se calla de golpe al no verla donde estaba y la busca con la mirada- no soy una demonio cualquiera, soy Rias Gremory -decía ella estando a sus espaldas lanzándole otra bola de energía más grande impactándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza lo que hace que se vea una gran explosión la cual se notaba desde el salón del club- vaya señor ángel caído, eras solamente palabras -lo miraba con un rostro tétrico mientras sonríe- ahora por lastimar a mi pieza y matar a mi amiga -sobre su mano aparece una gran bola de energía de color rojo carmesí, mientras aquel miraba a Rias con temor en su rostro solo se escuchaba un estruendo seguido de un sonoro grito y sin perder su tiempo esa pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente fuera de ese lugar dejando un leve rastro de plumas negras- no fue problema...

-justo cuando ella regresa al edificio todos la reciben como si hubiera estas fuera por varios días, ella sonriendo los abraza hasta llegar a uno que la miraba con un rostro serio al otro lado de la habitación, el cual se acerca a ella y hace una reverencia tomando su mano para besar esta- muchas gracias Rias-sama -decía esas palabras con su ojo levemente cristalino, ella sonriendo acaricia su mejilla con suavidad- no fue nada, Kai, no fue nada

-fuera del salón del club-

Que problema que problema...será más difícil tener mi poder... -decía una ser que los observaba oculto bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba afuera del edificio- será difícil pero disfrutare matarlos -esa voz desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno-


	6. Fuego Interno

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Posee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

-Pasaban unas tranquilas 2 semanas luego de que Rias había acabado con berser, el ángel caído que lideraba ese equipo se asaltó, aquel alfil Kai ya comenzaba a abrirse cada vez más con ellos dejándolos entrar cada vez más a su corazón siendo ya para el grandes amigos, durante el te que habitualmente tomaban en sus horas del club al no tener contratos por cumplir una tímida chica rubia se acercaba a el demostrando el nerviosismo que llevaba al tener un leve sonrojo sobre su rostro- K..Kai-san, p..puedo ahora curar tu ojo? Ya se cumplió lo que tenías -recordaba que el había dicho que iba a hacerle algo cuando berser muriera- mi ojo? -Kai sonríe amable al escucharla, retirando el parche sobre su ojo para que ella pudiera curarlo mientras los miembros del club sonríen amable al ver eso la rubia coloca sus manos sobre su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a brillar con un verde color, por ese brillo la herida de su ojo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y este abría su ojo completamente sin dejar que ella dijera algo Kai la abraza con cuidado lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara por esta acción- gracias Asia-chan -luego de eso se separa tranquilamente mientras sonríe- no fue nada Kai-san -le respondía de amable forma, al esto pasar Rias y Akeno entran al salón para informarles que debían volver a la academia porque aún faltaban pruebas que terminar y cuando todos se retiran a las aulas los alumnos miraban sorprendidos a Kai ya que no tenía herida alguna sobre su rostro, Issei, Asia y el debieron engañarlos para que no sospecharán y poder proseguir las pruebas por lo que quedaba del día-

Haaa... No importa lo mucho que estudie me cuestan estas pruebas! -decía un cansado Issei con cara de muerto viviente- Issei-kun no deberías sufrir tanto por las pruebas, es cierto Issei-sempai -esas palabras eran pronunciadas por el caballero de Rias junto con su torre- Kiba y.. Koneko-chan? Que pasa? -pregunta extrañado por verlos juntos a lo que le responden- Rias-sama nos llama

-pasados unos minutos cuando todos estaban reunidos den el club Rias se levanta de su escritorio para mirarlos y suspirar suavemente- tenemos un trabajo, un demonio callejero hace de las suyas, debemos acabar con el, esperaremos a la noche para ir, entendido? -al terminar esa frase se escucha un unísono si!-

-en la noche cerca de un almacén abandonado el club de ocultismo buscaba a ese demonio del cual debían encargarse- haaaa! Donde esta! -gritaba un molesto castaño que fue reprendido por la pelirroja que jalaba su mejilla- cálmate Issei, debe estar cerca -Kiba les daba una señal de que lo había encontrado pero cuando llegaban se veía como era consumido por una sombra negra- que pasa? Exclaman Issei y Rias al ver eso pero luego de la sombra sale una hermosa mujer de cabello negro el cual llegaba hasta sus muslos, vestía un traje negro el cual dejaba ver sus muslos lo que hacia que el vestido se viera más ajustado a su cuerpo lo que hacia que sus pechos se vieran más grandes de lo que eran- hola jóvenes -decía eso con una voz dulce que hacía que se sintiera un frío en ese lugar- quien eres? -dice Rias con autoridad mientras Koneko estaba frente a ella como un escudo frente a ella- me llamo Hana... Y mi asunto no es contigo pelirroja, es con el usuario de Shadow claw -Kai al escuchar eso abría sus ojos por sorpresa- que?

Bueno no es contigo realmente sino con lo que tienes dentro -ella hacia una sonrisa psicópata y este responde con enojo- que tengo dentro? De que hablas?  
Explícate -explana Rias también con molestia-

Por favor porque son tan entrometidos ustedes! -decía haba sentándose- bien será una linda historia con mucha sangre -se sienta y al llevar vestido su ropa interior era visible lo que hizo que Issei se sonrojara con rostro pervertido por eso seguido asía jalaba su mejilla haciendo un puchero- dentro de tu Shadow claw escondí el espíritu de un ser, conocen al dios del sol el dragón negro amaterasu? El tuvo un hijo el cual al ser asesinado su espíritu seguía encendido, lo tome y lo escondí ahí, mi plan fue hacerte mi esclavo para usar su poder y hacer que renaciera como mi mascota, bueno diría que si el revive ya es mi esclavo así que sólo debo despertarlo...

-todos abren los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y Kai reacciona de manera violenta- Nia-sama era mi ama jamás te hubiera servido y no hay nada dentro mi sacred gear

-ella estalla en carcajadas y lo mira- ese era el plan original! Nia Senra se me adelanto, arruinando mis planes -tapa sus ojos con su mano- saben lo difícil que fue que el grupo de asalto de Grigori actuara fuera de las órdenes de Azazel? Hacer que la matara, ya iba a tomarte y llega Rias Gremory ahora debo matarla

-Kai abre sus ojos al escuchar eso y hace un rostro de odio- t..tu hiciste que...mataran a Nia-sama... -dentro de el sentía que algo se rompía liberando su sacred gear la cual se veía más negra-

-todos cerraban sus ojos al sentir la energía de Kai y Rias trataba de calmarlo aunque tenía también odio en su mirada- Kai cálmate ya nos haremos cargo de ella

-el no escuchaba y liberan a más energía que antes- eso! Libera a mi mascota! Ven la sombra del hijo de amaterasu los matara a todos para servirme -gritaba eso con euforia para luego señalarlo- libéralo!

-Kai se arrodillaba en el suelo mientras su sacred gear lo rodeaba completamente- Nia-sa...ma... -luego de eso se sigue escuchando un grito sonoro mientras las llamas se tornaban de color más negro y tomaban la forma como de un dragón, alas negras y en sus manos y pies salían filosas garras que se encarnaban en la tierra, colmillos que crecían cada ve más y sus ojos se tornaban de un intenso rojo que parecía penetrar todo, la saliva que caía al suelo era como un ácido corrosivo que destruía la tierra, todos lo miraban asustados y Rias habla- k..Kai... Q..que es eso... -en ese momento el boost gear de Issei hablaba con una grave voz, de una manera que todos lo escucharán- esa es la forma que poseía la cría del molesto de amaterasu, pensaba que se había muerto hace años pero lo habían encerrado -al escuchar eso abren sus ojos como platos pero no podía háblale al escuchar otro grito- bien! Libre al fin! -aquella forma de dragón negro hablaba con emoción como si fuera otra persona, un tono de voz más agudo y penetrante- hahahaha ya puedo jugar a mátalos a todos -decía levantándose con sus 2 piernas, las garras que aparecían se clavaban en la tierra de lo filosas que eras mientras los miraba de manera fijo mientras sonríe-

Pero... Que es... Eso -decía un asustado Kiba mirándolo, la demonio solo reía para tomar la palabra levantándose de ahí- el espíritu de hijo de amaterasu al fin es libre, mi fiel esclavo! Ahora mátalos a todos! Para así poder ser imparable! -al terminar esa orden escupe un poco de sangre mirando a su pecho que una garra negra estaba atravesándola- yo no recibo órdenes de nadie -decía la forma dragón de Kai detrás de ella mientras sacaba su brazo con el que la había atravesado- i..imposible...d..debes obedecerme...-caía al suelo inconsciente por la herida ocasionada por el- Hahahahaha!  
Es resistente aún sigue viva! Pero -mira a los demás- acabare con ella luego de ustedes -da un simple paso y Akeno con su traje de sacerdotisa y Kiba con su espada sagrada-demoníaca se colocaban en medio-  
Kai-kun reacciona -Kiba decía eso ahora con un serio rostro mientras lo miraba- Kai-kun? El ya esta muerto, ahora...el que vive...soy yo! -al dar ese grito se mueve a gran velocidad golpeando a ambos lanzándolos atrás- los matare -se preparaba a atracar cuando Rias se colocaba enfrente de el, el hacía una pose de atacara- Kai! Atacarás a tu ama? No eres así, cuando te hiciste mi esclavo prometiste protegerme y a los demás -el cuerpo de Kai se tensionaba al escucharla, Asia y Koneko se colocan al lado de Rias- Kai-sempai es una buena persona -decía la pequeña de cabellos pálidos con rostro preocupado mientras una asustada Asia tomaba la mano de Rias la cual es apretada por ella- que el ya se murió! -de su boca lanza una esfera de energía de color negro que es impactada contra issei y Kiba que se ponían en el camino- no dejaremos que lastimes a Buchou!

Reacciona Kai! -Rias seguía diciendo eso mientras un rato era lanzado contra el- Akeno! -la reprendía pero la peli negra niega levemente- parece que Kai-kun ya se ha ido...

Eso! Ya no hay Kai solo yo! -la pelirroja le grita con furia- reacciona! No atacarás a tu ama -el cuerpo de el se tensiona- n..o l..o haré... Maldito! -grita tomando su cabeza- este es mi cuerpo! Ya te mate puedo hacerlo otra vez! -luego de un tiempo deja de moverse pero sólo se ve como su energía crece cada vez más sin decir una sola palabra-

Kai! Quien eres tu! -decía Issei con un rostro molesto mientras lo señala y el contrario le responde- yo...soy el fueg... No... -libera su energía- yo soy el alfil de Rias Gremory! -luego de ese grito mira a kiba- Yuuto corta me con tu espada -luego de decir eso comenzaba a perder el control pero antes de que eso pasara Issei le da su energía a kiba para aumentar su poder, Rias da la orden final- yuuto hazlo -kiba en un rápido movimiento se lanza contra el cortando por su abdomen, Kai se hace para atrás haciendo que el corte sea superficial cortando la "piel" de fuego que lo cubría y así comenzó a quitar la el mismo para liberarse hasta liberarse por completo cayendo al suelo desmayado, con quemaduras sobre su cuerpo de manera grave-


	7. 7:Promesa---- 8: El Titiritero

**_Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D _**

**_PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD_**

-Luego de caer al suelo, Rias ordena a Kiba a llevar a Kai en su espalda para así volver al edificio del club para así poder sanar sus heridas con la ayuda de Asia-

Pobre Kai-san -musitaba la rubia usando su poder para sanar a su amigo mientras los demás lo miraban- fue mucha carga para el, descubrir que el asesinato de Nia Senra-sama fue planeado, que posee un espíritu dentro de el -esas eran las palabras que Kiba decía hasta que Rias tomaba la palabra- parece que estaba durmiendo o más bien sellado dentro de el y que la conmoción logró hacer que saliera, pero lo importante es que logró vencerlo y volver con nosotros...

Cierto buchou! -decía Issei animado para tratar de animar la situación- Kai nunca se alejaría de su lado! Y menos así! -al escucharlo Roas hace una cálida sonrisa y asiente- gracias Issei -Asia lograba curar las heridas del cuerpo de Kai completamente, Rias al ver eso les ordena retirarse para que descansen por la noche que tuvieron, solamente Koneko se quedaría ahí ya que se perdió a observarlo con Kiba para ver que nada más pasara-

-Este joven abre sus ojos de manera lenta sin saber donde estaba pero al tratar de levantarse reconoce el lugar en el que estaba- el salón del club? Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? -se pregunta a el mismo pero voltea al escuchar que le responden-

Kai-sempai lleva 2 días durmiendo -respondía una chica de cabellos blancos que estaba al lado de un chico Rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa amable- Koneko-chan, Yuuto...-reacciona- e..espera... 2 días!? -se levanta de donde estaba recordando lo que había pasado colocando su mano sobre su cabeza- ya lo recuerdo...-decía eso con un rostro melancólico, Kiba se acerca a el y coloca la mano sobre su hombro- tranquilo Kai-kun, ese no eras tu, lograste vencerlo y regresar -al haber pasado 2 días estaban ya en horas de clases así que se escucha como abren la puerta- Ara,Ara, El dormilón ha despertado -decía akeno con una dulce sonrisa- bienvenido de vuelta -Kai al ver a Akeno sonríe leve ya estando un poco más calmado por las palabras de Kiba, se levanta alistándose completamente para ir a ver a Rias que estaba en la parte baja del edificio, este al verla sin dejarla hablar o decir algo por el ya haber despertado se arrodilla frente a ella- Rias-sama, perdóname por eso... Lastime a los demás, casi trato de atacarte -baja su cabeza pero Rias la acaricia suavemente- no te preocupes Kai, ese no eras tu -deposita un suave eso sobre su frente y este cierra los ojos sonriendo- Rias-sama gracias por haberme aceptado, volveré a decirlo, seré un escudo para ti y todos los demás -al escucharlo Rias lo abraza -sonriendo- Gracias...

_**El Titiritero**_

-Pasaban unos meses luego de todo el asunto de Hana, Kai, su espíritu interno, todo estaba calmado ya que no habían tenido muchos problemas, solamente algunos contratos pero nada del otro mundo, pero en una noche la cual la luna llena se veía más grande de lo normal y estaba dando un leve tono rojizo como la sangre, se veía como una persona la cual vestía una capa negra que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo y llevaba un sombrero negro, unas gafas oscuras caminaba en un lugar el que parecía un cementerio dando una sonrisa amplia al llegar a una tumba la cual cierra su mano para hacer un puño y golpear el suelo con fuerza- sal...sal y sírveme -dicho eso se ve como una mano surge de la tierra, está la toma jalándola para así sacar a una persona, le lanza una capa la cual esa persona se pone encima- ahora comienza el juego -su voz resonaba por todo el lugar como un eco incesable-

-Como era costumbre ya todos se reunían en la sala del club luego de sus actividades escolares, esta vez a tomar el te que Asia y koneko preparaban al no tener algún trabajo que hacer, bueno eso es lo que se suponen iban a hacer hasta que recién la visita de Grayfia, la reina del Maou-

Grayfia! Que haces aquí? -exclama Rias sorprendía ya que ella no había dado mensaje alguno de que aparecería- Ojou-sama, vengó a darles un mensaje de Maou-sama, decía tranquilamente, más bien un trabajo

Un trabajo? -decían al unísono ya que era muy raro recibir un trabajo de maou a lo que Grayfia asiente- Meiser anda haciendo de las suyas, deben detenerlo

Meiser? Quién es? -dice Issei al no conocer ese nombre, Akeno toma la palabra para responderle- se le conoce como el titiritero -Rias tomaba la palabra para completar la información- así es como el se nombro, pero el es un nigromante, un demonio que vive usando a los muertos como esclavos -hace un gesto de odio al decir eso- lo detendremos! -Grayfia se retira al escuchar la aceptación de la misión que les otorgó- lo atraparemos y detendremos para siempre! -dice Rias recibiendo un unísono si-


	8. El Titiritero Parte 2

**_Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D _**

**_PD: Posee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD_**

-La misma noche de ese día Rias da la orden de salir en búsqueda de Meiser, El titiritero, que se supone estaba merodeando la ciudad, pasaron varias horas sin éxito alguno, ya cuando se estaban rindiendo sienten una "explosión" de energía como si los estuviera llamando, ellos llegaron a un parque, más bien parecía un estacionamiento abandonado ya que era como una gran plaza sin un alma a la vista, solamente una persona que los observaba fijamente desde el centro de esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus dientes parecían cuchillas que chillaban entre si cuando sonreía así comienza a hablar- un placer niña Gremory, -hace una reverencia quitando su sombrero- Meiser a su servicio -detrás de el había una persona que estaba completamente encapuchada lo que hace que Rias se moleste- ya lo hiciste verdad?! De donde sacaste a ese muerto? -Meiser estalla en risa al escucharla- eso no importa! Ahora -la señala- los volveré parte de mi colección

Akeno! -al escuchar eso la peli negra se transforma con su traje de sacerdotisa elevando se muy alto para así comenzar a cargar energía en su mano haciendo que un gran rayo cayera sobre el- Ara,Ara -esta lame su dedo haciendo con una cara sonrojada al disfrutar lo que había echo, dándole un "castigo" a Meiser, mirando la nube de polvo que se había levantado pero en ese momento siente como una mano se coloca sobre su hombro presionándolo levemente- muy fuerte pero no ganas con eso -esas palabras eran susurradas sobre su oído, lo siguiente que se podía ver era como una ola de energía estallaba en el cielo mostrando como Akeno caía rápidamente al suelo siendo su caída amortiguada por Issei- g..gracias Issei-kun -se veía como estaba algo agitada ya que ese ataqué la daño-

Como se atreve a hacerle eso a Akeno-san! -el peón furioso se lanza contra el al ver que descendía de nuevo al suelo, seguido por Kai y Kiba los cuales tenían planeado atacarlo los tres como equipó, pero son interceptados por la persona encapuchada la cuales fácilmente los derribaba a pura fuerza física, toma a Kiba de la mano y fácilmente hace una llave antes de que este pudiera crear una espada, lanzándolo lejos seguido por Kai, Issei resistía el ataque, lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de este con su boost Gear pero es detenido por algo parecido a un látigo de agua el cual toma su brazo para lanzarlo de manera más fuerte, los 3 caigan como sacos, uno encima del otro- p...pero que fuerza monstruosa... -decían Kiba y Kai levantándose, al quitarse a Issei de encima- su magia es fuerte también -musita Issei al ver como tiene una herida donde lo había tomado con ese látigo- duele...

Ese maldito... Lo usa como escudo...incluso le regreso su magia al muerto -dice Rias dejando liberar su magia para lanzar una bola de energía de destrucción directo a Meiser-

Detén eso! -la persona encapuchada se coloca frente a la bola de energía la cual crecía de tamaño con forme se acercaba a ella pero levanta sus manos haciendo un enorme escudo de agua que detiene su ataque pero una onda de su energía de destrucción llega a su rostro rompiendo parte de la vestimenta que traía sobre su rostro dejando ver unos hermosos ojos de color azul, los cuales se veían sin vida, como una muñeca, un cabello algo largó que llegaba por su espalda mientras hacia otra pose de defensa, Rias, Akeno, Kai abrían sus ojos al ver ese rostro casi con sus bocas abiertas- N..n..nia-sama -musitaba Kai pálido por ver a la que era su antigua ama enfrente de ellos, luego hace un gesto de odio profundo para mirar a Meiser- como te atreves! Esa es la antigua ama de Kai? -decía Issei sorprendido, Kiba asiente molesto al ver eso y Kai libera su Sacred Gear y se lanza contra el siendo interceptado por ella rápidamente, como antes fue lanzado contra el suelo sin poder hacer nada- vaya...ya se conocían? -ríe de manera sádica- y yo que nada más buscaba a un muero fuerte -toma el mentón de Nia acariciando sus labios suavemente- es muy linda verdad? Me sorprendí un poco al verla, lástima que la mataron -Rias miraba eso con más adió que nunca se preparaba para atacar cuando Meiser caminaba un poco para atrás- bien... Mátalos -Nia saca sus alas y se eleva juntando sus manos, formando una esfera azul la cual no era muy grande pero tenía mucha energía concentrada en ella, aún con enojo Kai miraba esa esfera con algo de temor un temor que se podía ver en los ojos de Rias-

E...element Blue... Fuerza...profunda -decía Kai con temor en su mirada, Kiba e Issei toman sus hombros por haber visto como se había puesto- que es eso?

La magia prohibía de la familia Senra -responde Akeno incorporándose al ya haberse recuperado- es lo suficientemente fuerte para volar esta parte de la ciudad, por eso es prohibida -se preparan para el impacto pero un muy leve ruido llama la atención de Kai, rías, Issei, unas gotas pequeñas caían al suelo, al ver a Nia que estaba aún cargando esa magia se veía como su rostro está la inundado con lágrimas, aún con esos ojos que parecían muertos, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar y un leve susurro salía de sus labios- K..Kai...-kun...r..Rias...-chan... S..sal..ven..me... -ese susurro llega a oídos de todos pero Kai entra en un estado de furia que brotaba en su interior, liberando más su poder, este comienza a rodearlo, cuando todos lo miran el fuego comenzaba a tomar forma, su saliva que caía coloca a parecer un poderoso ácido, parecía que esta vez no podría ser calmado-

K..ai! -grita Kiba al verlo ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar- la ira en su interior esta corazón ...si esto sigue así no podremos detenerlo

-Kai seguía en ese estado de furia, escuchando en su mente como aparecía un susurro agudo y penetrante: yo lo matare para ti... Dame tu alma y corazón... Yo lo acabare todo para ti... Así que dame todo...- n..no... -ese fuego continuaba tomado forma hasta que una de esas lágrimas cae sobre el haciendo que reaccionara mirando con un ojo rojo y su otro ojo de su color normal, hacia arriba donde Nia seguía con esas lágrimas en su rostro, suplicado lo que hace que de un sonoro grito haciendo que el fuego lo rodeara completamente diciendo en su propiamente: fuera! No te daré nada! No te necesito! Mira mi verdadero poder!- ahh! -el fuego se hacía más negro que nunca y los miembros pensaban que se había transformado otra vez hasta que Draig, el dragón que habita en el Boost Gear de Issei habla- Hahaha el alfil rompió al espíritu -al escucharlo todos se sorprenden- como que rompió?

[al luchar contra su ira interna, la ira de su corazón, desterrando al espíritu que lo corrompía y estar en una lucha contra alguien que ya esta muerto rompe fácilmente el supuesto equilibrio del mundo] rompe el equilibrio del mundo -al decir eso Issei mira el fuego rápidamente- Balance Breaker -el fuego se disipa, se logra observar a Kai que vestía su capa pero esta era como su Shadow Claw, formada completamente de un fuego negro, se levanta tomando su capucha para cubrir su rostro, la cachucha formada de fuego lo cubría completamente, dando un paso adelante extiende sus brazos como diciéndole que disparara, todos al ver eso pensaron que estaba loco pero Rias entendió- hazlo ...  
Hacer que? -preguntan Kiba e Issei, a lo que les responde Rias mirando a Nia fijamente- esta indicando lo que dijo antes, con Nia, que después de su muerte aún recibirá lo que le lancé y conmigo y nosotros, que nos protegerá-

Suficiente! Gritaba un molesto Meiser señalándolos- mátalos! -luego de eso Nia dispara la magia que estaba cargando siendo recibida por Kai que formaba garras negras con sus manos, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo cuando la recibió logra romper esa esfera de energía a la mitad para luego mirar a Meiser- Yuuto! Issei! Vayan por Nia-sama -dicho eso a toda velocidad se dirige a Meiser para atacarlo haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente- no me ganarás así maldi...

Ahora! -lo interrumpe y un gran rato de magia cae sobre el dejándolo en el suelo observando a Akeno que estaba preparando eso desde hace un rato, Meiser hace el intento de levantarse pero cuando intentó eso Kai lo impacta contra el suelo con todas sus dieras haciendo que quedara inconsciente, seguido de eso Nia comienza a caer al no estar bajo el poder de Meiser, el cual era envuelto por la magia de Rias y llevado al infierno- término -decía Rias mirando a Nia en los brazos de Kiba, la cual ya estaba recuperando sus sentidos- l..lo.. Siento... Kai-kun...rías-chan

No te preocupes Nia decía Rias mirando un poco de tristeza en su rostro- Kai-kun -tose- encontraste una buena ama... -comienza a ponerse pálida- me alegra

-Kai asiente mientras lloraba levemente- Rias, debemos regresarla, estaba aquí solo por el poder de Meiser -le dice Akeno y esta asiente- debemos apresurarnos, debes descansar -todos entienden lo que ocurría, al ella ya haber muerto no podía estar ahí, debía regresar a donde estaba descansando- yo la llevare -Kai sacaba sus alas y la miraba, entonces Nia toma la manga de rías, haciendo una leve sonrisa viéndose ya más pálida que antes- Rias-chan, esta noche -tose- puede volver a ser mi caballero en oscura armadura? -al escuchar eso Rias llora más asintiendo y así Kai la toma en sus brazos saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad, volando a donde debía estar-

Siempre se un buen chico Kai-kun -ella cerraba sus ojos suavemente mientras este asentía sin poder hablar por sus lágrimas- puedes decirme como solías hacerlo para hacerme sentir feliz?

C..claro.. Nia-sama...p..perdón... Nia-Ojou-chan -le sonríe amable- hemos llegado, esa tumba que seguía abierta está la acuesta en ella mientras ya parecía dormida- descansa  
Buenas noches Kai-kun -Nia consigue su largó sueño nuevamente mientras este cierra ese sitio nuevamente para así dejarla descansar-


	9. Desintegracion

_**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **_

_**PD: Posee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**_

-luego del asunto de Nia, se veía como Kai estaba un poco deprimido, pero ya luego de unos días su depresión fue pasando ahora igual que antes, llevaba una cálida sonrisa al saber que Nia al fin descansa, mientras que para poder proteger a Rias llevaba un entrenamiento para controlar su Balance Breaker a la perfección pasando ya unos meses había nuevos integrantes e el club, en la familia Gremory, el vampiro travesti Gasper y la ex miembro de la iglesia Xenovia, todos se llevaban bien incluso con el nuevo asesor Azazel, que era el gobernante general de los ángeles caídos, estando con ellos luego que se formó una alianza con las otras fracciones-

Oye sal de ahí! -gritaba un castaño golpeando una caja que temblaba como gelatina- I...Issei-sempai no golpee por favor... -se escuchaba una voz que suplicaba dentro de esta- si quieres que no golpee sal -los demás observaban eso con gotas por sus cien- Issei deja de molestar al pobre de Gasper -decía un tranquilo Kiba que prácticamente reía al ver eso- Hyodou Issei, si quieres que Gasper salga de la caja déjame ayudarte -al decir eso Xenovia saca su espada Durandall, se prepara para cortar la caja cuando de esta sale un chico Rubio que vestía uniforme de chicas, con su rostro inundado en lágrimas de miedo- ya salí! Ya salí! No me corten por favor!

-ambos miraban a Gasper con rostros tétricos hasta que abren la puerta- Issei, Xenovia, dejen a Gasper -era Rias que les decía eso haciendo una leve sonrisa mientras llegaba para acariciar la cabeza de Gasper pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Azazel entra tomando de una vez la palabra- bien tenemos 2 encargos, deben recoger unos paquetes que envía la central de Grigori para llevarlos al inframundo, como son solo 2 quiero que vayan 4 2 grupos de 2...

Que es el paquete -exclama Rias con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente- contiene parte de la información que hemos reunido sobre los sacred gear pero bueno, los grupos serán Issei y Akeno. Kai y Gasper -al decir eso se sienta en el escritorio de rías- los paquetes llegan en 20 minutos así que aprisa por ellos -sin poder dar objeción alguna ellos dan un si que no fue unísono ya que Gasper se veía como un gato asustado-

Kai, trata a Gasper con paciencia -este asiente pero una gran gota pasa por su cien al ver como una caja se movía levemente yendo a la puerta del salón- l..lo haré cuando salgamos -dicho eso abre la caja para sacar a Gasper y llevarlo sobre su hombro como un saco- noooo! Auxilio -lloriqueaba Gasper al ser "secuestrado", cuando llegan a la salida este lo baja de su hombro lentamente- Gasper-kun sabes que no te haré nada malo, así que terminemos este encargo rápido para que puedas volver a tu caja -lo molestaba un poco, el vampiro asentía y comenzaban a caminar-

-por otro lado Issei estaba en su paraíso yendo con Akeno a traer ese paquete, ya que la reina de Rias lo llevaba del brazo, presionando levemente sus pechos al brazo de este mientras hacia un rostro pervertido pensaba: tan suaves- ara, ara Issei-kun tiene un rostro pervertido, será que le gusta estar así conmigo?

Claro que me gusta! Akeno-san es tan linda y tiene un buen cuerpo -hablaba con su pervertida honestidad lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco haciendo que caminara un poco más rápido para llegar a donde recibirían ese paquete-

-ambos llegan a un punto donde observan a un hombre de traje entero que se acerca a ellos entregándoles un paquete con un poco de brusquedad para luego desaparecer de ahí- que le pasa? -exclama Issei molesto y Akeno toma sus mano- algunos no están muy contentos con la alianza pero no importa, mejor volvamos

-el castaño asiente y ellos regresan al edificio del club lo mismo que Kai y Gasper solo que ellos tuvieron un ángel caído un poco más amable, apenas entraron al edificio Gasper de directo a su caja encerrándome completamente- bueno ya que están los paquetes que les parece su los enviamos -Rias hace un sello mágico y esos paquetes desaparecen, sonríe tranquilamente- listo

-Azazel se levanta aplaudiendo levemente- Bien creo que ahora debemos hacer algo diver... -no termina de hablar ya que sienten como un choque mágico es disparado contra el edificio, haciendo que se dañé el escudo que lo protege- pero que? -miran por la ventana observando a un sujeto que estaba en medio campo de deportes-

Lo conozco -miraba a la persona mayor, se veía con un corto cabello blanco y vestía una túnica larga de color negro- es un demonio revivido, era famoso por su magia de desintegración

Desintegración? -dice Rias con sorpresa- el viejo Ryuk, su magia desintegra el cuerpo de su enemigo y destruye su alma -ella suspira y sale del edificio seguido por los demás- que es lo que Este demonio quiere en mi academia? -luego de esa pregunta recibe una risa para luego responderle- ser famoso al destruir a la heredera del clan Gremory

-al escuchar eso Rias y Akeno suspiran molestas- vaya La Paz se arruina con estos tipos -el se para la para atacar haciendo varias esfera de una energía verde que se dispara contra ellas pero son interceptadas por Issei, kiba, Kai, Xenovia y koneko, logran destruirlas fácilmente-

Eso fue fácil -decía Issei sonriendo victorioso pero aquel sujeto corría hacia el haciendo el doble de esferas las cuales estallaban lanzando lejos- no canten victoria

Issei-kun! -grita kiba al ver eso y lanza una estocada con su espalda la cual fue desviada por una esfera un poco más grande- cada vez crecen más y más -hace una sonrisa psicópata mientras los mira- más grandes más grandes -Xenovia se lanza contra el tratando de cortarlo pero al momento de que su espada hace contacto con su cuerpo este estalla lanzándola lejos, ese impacto llega a koneko la cual también es lanzada, mirando como es levemente herida con parte de su uniforme destruido- Gremory no es nada! -se coloca en medio del campo- dejen que los mate -junta sus manos para hacer una gran esfera verde sobre el- los matare -este sin dar tiempo de reacción la lanza contra ellos pero es detenida por Kai que besos su balance breaker: Shadow Burst- no dejare que lo hagas -el al ver que la detuvo hace un gesto de odio pero sonríe- mi mejor magia, desintegración completa -al decir eso Rias le grita que regrese pero el la desobedece porque sabía lo que pasaría si hacia eso así que atraviesa esa esfera con su mano para hacer que explotara y llevárselo a el también- Noooo -ese fuego llego contra el haciendo que su propia magia lo desintegrara-

Kai! -gritan sonoramente al ver eso se cubren por la nube de humo que se formaba pero luego cuando se disipa logran ver como un herido Kai estaba en el suelo, Rias y los demás se acerca a el rápidamente- Kai no murió -Asia llega para sanar sus heridas las cuales se sanan rápidamente, este abre los ojos lentamente y se levanta tambaleándose, Rias lo abraza con fuerza- porque hiciste eso, pusiste morir! -Kai iba a hablar pero Azazel interviene- no se salvó como querían -señala el suelo donde el estaba-

A que te refieres? -pregunta Issei mirando también sin darse cuenta pero kiba si se percata- Kai no tiene sombra

La explosión si desintegro su cuerpo, su alma se protegió en su sombra, lo que vemos es la sombra de Kai...


	10. Shadow

_**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **_

_**PD: Posee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**_

-todos escuchaban sorprendidos lo que Azazel les estaba diciendo- su sombra? Como es eso posible? Si lo estamos viendo aquí mismo? -exclamaba Issei confundido a lo que el ángel caigo les responde- lo ven como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la clave está en que -lo señala- la sombra de el no esta, nosotros si poseemos, cuando la magia chico con el desintegro su cuerpo, su alma se ocultó en su sombra dejando que tuviera la forma de su cuerpo

-Kai era el más sorprendido de todos cuando Azazel hablaba con ellos- entonces que pasara conmigo? -al escuchar eso Azazel suspira de manera pesada- no se, un cuerpo no puede estar sin sombra, lograste sobrevivir por el desequilibrio que causa la no existe día de Dios en el mundo, puede que te quedes así, puede que con el tiempo desaparezcas -habla con franqueza, Kai al escuchar lo que dice abre sus ojos pero entonces Rias y Akeno le abrazan- encontraremos una manera de regresar su cuerpo -todos sonríe y lo mira asintiendo- te ayudaremos no te preocupes!

-Azazel se retira de ahí, Kai se levanta mirándose, la única diferencia que tenía es que no se veía la sombra a sus pies lo que hacia que se preguntara que iba a hacer ya que los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver cosas así- deberemos poner una ilusión en los estudiantes para que no noten la falta de tu sombra -este suspira ya que no le gustaba ser una molestia con los demás pero asiente y deja que Rias haga lo que había dicho-

-pasaban unos días, ninguno de los estudiantes o alguna persona normal se percataba de la falta de la sombra de Kai, sólo las personas que poseían poderes lograban ver eso también los que estuvieron presentes en ese ataque, Kai se dirigía a la sala del club cuando siente que su cuerpo se estremece lo que hace que caiga de rodillas, escupe un poco de sangre, sintiendo un agudo dolor que pasa a través de todo su cuerpo, al tratar de levantarse nota como su mano se hace un poco translúcida lo que hace que la esconda en los bolsillos de su capa llegando al salón, aún sintiendo ese dolor, lo oculta con una sonrisa saludando a todos como si nada-

Ara ara, pero su es Kai-kun, llegas a tiempo para el te -en el lugar solo se encontraba Akeno, koneko e Issei que estaban tomando el te como de costumbre- Akeno-sama -sonríe amable- claro, sírveme una taza de te, por favor, pero antes, Azazel-sensei está en la sala principal? Quiero preguntarle algo

Algo? -preguntaba koneko ya que era raro buscarlo, Kai sabía que koneko sospecharía así que tenía que engañarla- sobre unas cosas sin importancia, cierto koneko-chan -dice mientras saca un pastel de chocolate que estaba guardado en un mueble- es para tomar el café, espero les guste -la pequeña al ver el pastel pone sus ojos como estrellas, seguido lo toma comenzando a comer con los demás- iré a buscarlo

-al decir eso se dirige a la sala principal abriendo la puerta lentamente- Hooo... Kai, que pasa -Azazel estaba escribiendo unos documentos cuando Kai entra y cierra la puerta- s...sensei.. -saca su mano la cual seguía translucida para luego escupir algo de sangre cayendo al suelo haciendo un rostro adolorido-

-viendo eso Azazel rápidamente se acerca a donde esta Kai tomando su mano mientras chasquea levemente la lengua- Tsk es más rápido de lo que pensaba -de su escritorio saca una botella con un líquido extraño el cual lo vierte sobre Kai, calmando su dolor, haciendo que su mano estuviera ya normal- elixir, quien diría que serviría para eso -mira a Kai- tu sombra está desapareciendo, en algún momento desaparecerá -Kai entrecierra los ojos sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano- gracias sensei -sin decir nada más se retira pero Azazel informa a Rias de lo que había ocurrido mediante un mensaje de magia-

-el iba a la sala donde todos estaban para poder tomar un te de manera tranquila hasta que una alterada Rias entra diciendo a los demás lo que estaba pasando con Kai-

Azazel me informo lo que pasa -se veía triste y este hace una leve sonrisa- no te preocupes Rias-sama, ya me siento mejor gracias a lo que el sensei me dio, no me duele ya -Rias no le creía pero sólo se limitó a abrazarlo levemente- enserio, no te preocupes Rias-sama

-así pasaban ya unos meses, con altibajos para Kai, a veces sentía ese dolor más fuerte que antes o no lo sentía, no se sabía si desaparecería pero ya estaban preparados para eso por si llega a pasar, pero cierto día reciben la visita de Grayfia, la reina del rey demonio-

Grayfia? Qué pasa? -pregunta Rias con algo de sorpresa para luego suspirar- un encargo de mi hermano? -ella asiente y comienza a hablar tranquilamente- necesitamos que vayan al inframundo a reprender a un demonio que ha estado haciendo de las suyas, escapo de una cárcel, ha estado destruyendo muchos lugares, maou-sama quiere que lo hagan ya que tiene otros asuntos y Serafall-sama no se encuentra -ella suspira y acepta ya que parece que no tiene opción entonces Grayfia hace una seña lo que forma un sello mágico que los transporta a donde parece una costa pero completamente en llamas, el Mar se veía como fuego viendo como hay un demonio que vestía una túnica roja lanzando bolas de fuego a discreción entonces Rias y los demás se acerca a el, ella lanzando una bola de energía para hacer que el dejara de atacar-

Haaaa!? -dice sacudiendo su ropa como si nada- Enviaron a unos niñatos a detenerme? Que le pasa al rey? El anterior era más inteligente -el resulta ser un demonio que sobrevivió la guerra anterior-

Te detendremos! -exclama Rias sacudiendo su larga cabellera hacia atrás hablando con tono de superioridad, pero el demonio sonrie mirándola- ese cabello es la hermana del actual rey? Y que serán 6 contra 1? Sólo así logran hacer algo? -suspira, Rias hace un gesto de molestia al escucharlo, pero luego Kai da un paso adelante- rias-sama yo me haré cargo, si me lo permite

-todos miraban a Kai un poco preocupados pero ella asentía al ver la determinación de el en sus ojos- sólo si vuelves a nuestro lado -asiente y así comienza a caminar hacia donde el estaba- yo peleare contra ti

-el suspira golpeando el suelo lo que hace un escudo que los rodea- para que no se metan -al decir eso lanza una bola de fuego contra Kai pero este la evita activando su balance breaker creando una nube de polvo, cuando la nube se disipa se ve como unas grietas se formaban en el rostro de Kai, como si fuera un cascaron vacío-

Pero que? -el mira las grietas del rostro de Kai y sonríe ampliamente- desapareces...sin dejar nada -rias al ver eso trata de llegar junto con los demás al lado de Kai pero ese escudo lo impedía, Kai se lanza contra el para poder golpear su rostro, el golpe es detenido por el puño contrario dando un golpe en el rostro de Kai con su brazo libre, las grietas se veían cada vez más grandes como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de caer en pedazos- Hahaha! No eres más que una cosa vacía, deja que te mate -Kai comenzaba a tambalearse recibiendo golpe tras golpe cuando cae se ve como su cuerpo se hace algo translúcido pero se levanta con esfuerzo, su balance breaker se enciende como nunca y este hace una gran sonrisa- si me voy a ir te llevare conmigo -se lanza contra el tomando sus brazos, recibiendo una patada en su costado pero sin soltarlo el fuego de su capa los envuelve creando una explosión que fue atrapada en el escudo, el cual se rompe dejando ver a Kai en el suelo, se ve como estaba desapareciendo lentamente, todos se acerca corriendo pero antes de llegar contra el se ve como en el suelo una grieta que despedía una luz morada de la cual sale una gran mano que eran solo huesos toma a Kai, para luego salir un gran ser el cual era un esqueleto con los ojos brillantes como las estrellas, que los miraba, una mirada que era más penetrante que cualquier otra-

-detrás del esqueleto aparece una enorme silla la cual usa para sentarse, en su mano se ve como Kai fue envuelto por un cristal morado, siendo presionado por su mano kiba e Issei exclaman al ver eso- quien eres! -el se disponía a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Azazel que llegaba a donde ellos estaban- quien diría que dios de la muerte aparecería aquí! No estas algo lejos de casa Hades, costal de huesos?

Asqueroso Cuervo -dice con voz sería mientras lo mira- Hades! -dicen al unísono con voz de sorpresa- que hace el dios griego de la muerte en esta parte del inframundo?

Niña, vengó por el alma de este chico, me pertenece -al escuchar eso Rias le exclama- me pertenece a mi! Kai es mi esclavo

En la vida, pero se muere y ahí entro yo, el debió morir hace tiempo cuando entro en contacto con magia desintegradora, sólo vivió por la ausencia del dios de su mitología, ese desequilibrio le permitió ser una sombra sin cuerpo, rompiendo no reglas, leyes explicitas, las sombras no sobreviven sin un cuerpo, ya que se muere, yo me lo voy a llevar -rias iba a alegarle pero Azazel le interrumpe- costal de huesos estas tan viejo que olvidas algo? Merece una segunda oportunidad, o quieres que llame al ángel de la muerte para que te alegue sobre esas cosas? -Hades hace un gesto de desapruebo seguido de un gruñido por lo que Azazel dice, pero acepta ya que odia estar con ella- será un juicio para ver su merece vivir... Los únicos que estarán en el... La niña... El sucio Cuervo y yo -al decir eso su segadores de almas aparecen haciendo un escudo que los rodea, ningún sonido sale del escudo para hacer un juicio "privado" pero antes de que se cierre el escudo mira a Issei fijamente- parece que ya has dejado de jugar tanto dragón -Issei lo mira curiosos pero sabía que era a Draig al que le hablaba- ya dejaste de usar el averno como patio de juegos con el blanco, no era divertido limpiar sus desastres –al decir eso el escudo se cierra-


	11. Juicio de la muerte

**Bien Highschool DxD No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes pero es una historia original que espero que disfruten leer :D **

**PD: Possee personajes originales agregados solo para este rol(XD?) sacados de mi propia mente XD**

-Al escuchar lo que hades decía a Draig, este guardaba silencio sin hacer nada mas que un suspiro pesado, Issei suspira leve imaginando lo que ellos 2 hacían antes en el inframundo, mientras todos miraban a los segadores de almas de hades, ninguno se movía solamente mantenían el escudo sin parpadeo alguno, pero los que se veían mas preocupada era Akeno, Issei y Kiba ya que su rey estaba ahí dentro y no podían hacer nada mas que observar, sin poder escuchar una sola palabra, ya dentro del escudo hades se sentaba mas "cómodo" sobre un gran banco que convocaba echo de esqueletos, al alzar su mano libre una enorme mesa aparecía en la que estaban Azazel y Rias, donde podía ver a hades a la cara-

Y el dios de la muerte acepta sin problemas solo para no hacer que venga el ángel de la muerte –Azazel se burla a lo que haces hace un gruñido colocando a Kai en medio de la mesa, lo que hizo que Rias diera un pequeño gritillo de susto al pensar que ese cristal se rompería en pedazos por la fuerza con la que lo coloco en la mesa-

Bien estoy esperando –al decir eso Rias y Azazel le miran recibiendo unas palabras de hades- es un juicio, eso es cierto pero mas bien véanlo como convencerme de darle una oportunidad porque haré lo que sea para llevármelo….-su voz se escucha como un eco hueco en ese lugar-

Ha hecho cosas buenas, para merecer una segunda oportunidad y tu debes saberlo –habla Azazel con un inusual tono serio mas el dios de la muerte permanecía en silencio- así es! –dice Rias hablando con un tono elevado- Kai ha pasado por sufrimiento pero ha seguido adelante y ha hecho muchas cosas buenas, hizo justicia con su antigua dueña, nos ayudo a un problema que tu debías haber tenido, con el titiritero –cuando Rias menciona al nigromante hades hace un leve movimiento con su dedo reaccionando a sus palabras- ha hecho mucho sobreviviendo sin dejar de ayudarnos –hades interrumpe con su voz seca- aun si ha hecho mucho también hay que hacer valer las leyes, si le doy una oportunidad debería hacerlo con los demás que mueren por el desequilibrio de la muerte de su dios? Las cosas no son tan lindas niña deberías saber eso

-Azazel al ver como responde hades se dispone a hablar pero se siente como un aire frío se hace presente en ese lugar, mientras el cristal se torna de un morado oscuro, hades trata de tomarlo pero antes una silueta negra sale mostrando una sonrisa como si fueran afilados dientes- vaya hacen una reunión sin invitarlos a todos? –dice esa silueta con un tono chillón, Rias se sorprende al verlo y Azazel hace un chasquido con su lengua-

Y así quieren que lo deje vivir? Poseyendo el alma del hijo de Amaterasu? Recuerdo que hace tiempo se volvió loco con el asunto de la flor demoníaca –ellos recordaron lo que paso con hana apretando los puños levemente pero la silueta levanta su dedo haciendo una leve negación- te equivocas fanático de la dieta –Azazel ríe al escuchar eso y hades golpea la mesa con su puno- ya no puedo meterme con su mente, desde que libero su capa de fuego su voluntad se hizo mas fuerte que mi deseo de matarlos a todos, a diría que mis poderes los tomo todos el….

Entonces ya lo dejaras? –ese ríe mientras la mira- no, no, ya no me puedo meter con el pero seguiré tratando hasta encontrar algún momento de debilidad, cuando lo halle los matare a todos –fija su mirada en Rias- disfrutare cada parte de ese cuerpo para luego quemarlos hasta morir –Rias hace un gesto de desagrado y el le hace una sádica sonrisa pero hades interrumpe- no llegamos a ningún lado y realmente me quiero ir de aquí…..

Porque quieres que Kai viva –le pregunta Rias a la silueta pero esta le responde secamente- si el muere yo muero así que no dejare que muera

Ya se –Azazel saca sus alas para volar al hombro de hades- cuervo la ultima vez que hiciste eso terminaste en una zanja… -Azazel suda frío pero le mira- tu solución –comienza a susurrarle, pasan ya los minutos mientras los que están fuera del escudo miran impacientes pensando en cuanto tiempo abra pasado hasta que ese escudo se agrieta rompiéndose, dejando que los que estaban adentro salieran, bueno Rias y Azazel que cargaba a Kai de su hombro, mientras hades se prendía en fuego desapareciendo completamente como si nada hubiera pasado, se veía como las olas de ese mar se movían cada vez mas rápido como si ya estuvieran libres, libres de la presión de hades-

Que paso? –preguntan al unísono al ver que los 3 que se encontraban dentro de ese escudo descienden justo frente a ellos, Rias al escuchar su pregunta les hace una sonrisa amable mientras les mira- Ganamos…


End file.
